1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to a supporting device for a bicycle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle wheel includes a hub, a wheel rim, and a plurality of spokes. Each of the spokes is configured as a narrow stick that has an end connected securely to a spoke-installation portion of the hub, and an opposite end connected fixedly to the wheel rim through a locking member (e.g., a screw). However, the spoke has a relatively weak strength because of its shape and is easily deformed and damaged by external force, thereby affecting structural strength and roundness of the bicycle wheel.
Another conventional bicycle wheel uses a plurality of spoke plates to replace the abovementioned conventional spokes. Each of the spoke plates is sandwiched between and riveted to the hub and the wheel rim so as to enhance the structural strength of the bicycle wheel. However, precise riveting is difficult. Moreover, since the wheel rim is subjected to a relatively large external force during the riveting process, a roundness of the wheel rim is hard to maintain.